


I Bite Back (Don't Bend)

by thesirensong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, a literal manhunt ig, first time writing mcyt fanfic, please be kind though like i said first fic for this fandom, ridiculously proud of this oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: George really needs to pay better attention to the passage of time. Not like he ever thought it could risk his life though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Bite Back (Don't Bend)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing here but uh. Have this ig?

“Oh _George~_ ”

He wasn’t supposed to be in this situation.

“Come on _out_ George, you know I don’t like _waiting._ ”

Dream wasn’t supposed to be the one—

George should be the one hunting _Dream_ not— Not this.

A brief flashback to last night, and suddenly George understood why Dream was so apprehensive in doing this dumb game.

And why he’d only had twelve hours before he needed to call it quits.

He really should’ve payed more attention to the count down displayed in his goggles. He was so distracted _looking for Dream_ while he was in the Nether. So distracted trying to figure out his game plan to get him to cry uncle.

George had won before, won with time to spare even. And Dream had won… many more times than that. Always before the timer went out.

“Where _are_ you George?”

Dream’s voice sounded closer than it was before, making George swallow a gulp of air he’d been inhaling hard enough to make his throat ache.

His goggles displayed Dream’s heat signature (and it _was_ heat, it was unnatural for George to tell a human’s heat signature apart from the heat of the rest of the nether) as it walked past him.

Sometimes George was grateful Dream taught him how to hide in the walls with minimal risk of detection. He never thought he’d have to be hiding from _Dream_ though.

George shifted just slightly when he couldn’t tell the shifting pale yellows of Dream’s body apart from the rest of the Nether and slowly started digging at the netherrack below him.

Maybe he could dig away, pick at the soft minerals and create a hole that he could disguise as an old piglin hole.

“I can hear you, Gogy,” Dream sang, using the petname that at any other time would’ve flustered George beyond belief.

Now it just sent shivers down his spine, and he stopped digging only three cubic meters away.

Dream was still so close.

“Bet I could even make seeing me easier if you want, you just gotta come out of there,” Dream prodded.

George swallowed, ignoring the slight ache in his throat that still faintly throbbed.

That was a trap.

He needed to get out of there. Get back to the overworld to Sapnap. Maybe if they were fast enough they could get Techno to pull Dream back to normal.

Blue.

George nearly squeaked seeing the human shape just slightly to his left turn into shades of blue that should _kill_ a normal person.

“Come on Gogy, I’ve got my axe all nice and ready for you, I bet you wouldn’t even feel your neck detach—”

Dream definitely kept talking but George’s hearing was drowned out by the blood roaring in his ears.

He needed to get _out_.

Desperate, George threw stealth to the wind and started digging frantically. He managed to get out of the walls, hearing Dream’s footsteps following him.

When he got the portal in his sights, the icy pale blues inciting hope in his chest, George made a mistake.

He looked back, turning off the temperature vision of his goggles with a blink.

Dream’s mask was half off his face, a twisted grin and—

“ _Found you._ ”

The bright orange glow coming from his eyes almost matched Dream’s hoodie, George only hoped he lived to ask about it.


End file.
